The Experiment
The Experiment is the second (chronologically the fifth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Nathan and Cole test Aiden and Jodie's abilities. Plot Jodie is in her room playing with dolls, when Cole walks in, reluctant to interrupt her. He gently tells her it "was time," and leads her out of the room. They both walk down hallways until they find another room, where Nathan is waiting. He greets her, asks how she's been. She's polite but distant; once she sits down, Cole fits a device onto her head, likely to record brain waves. He calls her a princess, and the device a "crown." Nathan and Cole leave to watch her from an adjoining room, through one-way glass. The room is small, and full of computers and monitors. Another technician, named Greg, is with them. Cole performs a few tests to make sure Jodie can hear him correctly, before starting the experiment. He explains a woman named Kathleen is in a room directly opposite of Jodie's, who has with her five cards. Jodie must use Aiden to see the cards, and point to the corresponding one printed on her table. After successfully pointing to three cards, Cole will move on — he says there are building blocks on Kathleen's table, and asks Jodie if she could knock them over. After doing so, he'll encourage her to move any other objects in the room. However, after causing minor chaos within the room, Kathleen will become scared. Cole will then declare the experiment over. Regardless of the player's decision to either voluntarily stop, or push the limit, the game will eventually take over. Nathan bursts into Jodie's room to comfort her, who silently cries. He says the ordeal is over, and that she would be fine. She disagrees, saying it would never be over. In the other room, Greg manages to open Kathleen's door — she sobs as she slides to the floor. Paths *Path #1 **Stopped the experiment **Wreaked havoc *Path #2 **Strangled Kathleen **Left Kathleen alone Trophies *Somebody Else? - Switch to Aiden for the first time, using . *Obedience - Voluntarily stop the experiment. *Uncontrollable - Ignore the warning to stop the experiment. While not immediately obtaining this trophy, disobeying will contribute toward it. Trivia *The cards in front of Jodie are called , which are designed to test for the existence of telepathic communication. *No matter how the player decides to end the experiment, as Kathleen begins to panic, everyone will act as though Aiden did not stop and continued to push and destroy things. **It was changed in the PS4 Remastered Version, making it possible to end experiment freely. *Before doing any of the tasks asked of Aiden, the player can go behind the one way mirror and listen in on conversations between Nathan and Cole. They can also interact with various things and cause various reactions, such as making Cole cold. In addition, the third lab researcher, Greg, can be possessed and controlled by Aiden; however, Aiden will be forced out of his body once Cole touches him. * Depending on how much chaos you cause with Aiden, it will eventually cause Jodie to have a nose bleed. Walkthrough The Experiment